FBI Target
by JuNiGatsu No Yume
Summary: A girl who is being watched by the FBI is a target for both the FBI and two mastermind dangerous gangs. One FBI agent falls in love with the girl. Yesh, I'm sorry I made this such a cheesy story, but a lot of people liked it... YESH THE TURKS ARE IN IT!
1. Chapter 1

How many times do I have to delete and replace the damn story? I lost count. All be cause I am a fanfiction newbie TT

One question... **How do you read your freggin messages?**

oh the story? Yeah umm just some cheesy stuff... I feel so embarrassed but this was all 4 my friend Tamiel.

**Disclaimer: **Reno and uhh Rude

* * *

**CHAPTER I**

15 year old Tara was in her 8th period class waiting for the bell to ring because it was a Friday. She was excited and was just jumping waiting for the bell to ring and this was her last period. Too bad she couldn't go out because the students were so loud the teachers kept them in. She was a loner at school so she didn't have any friends to talk to, to kill time. So she sat there while the students were still chatting but the teacher warned them.

"Ughh!" She screamed in disgust at the other students, "Be quiet before were going to be kept in all day!"

"Why don't you be quiet Tara!" Said one student giving her an angry look.

"Sorry! I'm just too excited to go home….." She said sighing at her own stupidity.

She sat there until the bell rang and she went out the door looking patient but when she got out she ran. She ran through the hallway down to the quad in a steady pace so she wouldn't bump into anyone. Seems her luck had changed because she tripped on a crack and fell giving herself a scrape on the hand. All her books fell out including her notebook. She grabbed that first because it was her most prized possession. She loved art very much and if anyone ruined it she would cry. She hoped someone would help her but nobody did and Tara wished she had a boyfriend of some sort that would help her with everything but she thought all the guys here were ugly.

So she stood up and sighed brushing off her pants and checked her scrape and walked down the sidewalk calmly. She came home and nobody was there on the lane but someone was at home and it was her mother. She went upstairs tiredly and not like the exciting way anymore. Tara felt like the old poetry writing like she usually does in her room instead of the wild jump around the house thing. Before she did that she remembered that the FBI was watching her house so she wasn't suppose to say anything bad like terrorist things or underground plans. She looked around her house in the backyard in the front-yard and in the neighbors' yard but saw nobody watching. Maybe her brother was just playing around and was just trying to scare Tara from talking to neighbors so much. Tara's brother wasn't a terrorist it's just that he works for a certain computer networking operation thing but Tara didn't mind. So she sat there writing away in her notebook and writing stories.

Down on the neighbor's sidewalk there was a blue car with tinted windows that Tara didn't see. There were two men who followed her from school. All dressed in a casual sort of fancy suit. One was a man in sunglasses and a bald head and one with long red hair tied in the back but a spiky hair and a cig.

"So, what are we going to do here in this boring neighborhood?" said the man in the red hair as he tapped on his cig outside the window. He was two years older than Tara and the bald headed man was five years older.

"Don't put your hand out the window it will make it obvious that we're here!" Said the bald headed man as he snatched the cig from his hand and throwing it out the window.

"What the…. you're so annoying sometimes Rude…." He said sitting up placing his hands on the wheel.

"Were on a mission to see if this family will tell anyone our most important and confidential information Reno. Besides-"

"Yeah yeah, their brother works for us. Gosh how many times do you have to tell me that?" Then he took out another pack of cigarettes and Rude looked at him with a disgusted look.

"That was probably your second pack of cigs. How many times do you have to smoke?" Rude kept going but Reno just stared at one thing: Tara. "-and that's why we have to not smoke. It….are you even listening? Reno….RENO… Hey!" Reno's cig fell out of his mouth still staring at Tara.

"Who is she?" He said finally looking at Rude.

Rude slammed the chairs back and rolled the windows up and told Reno to be quiet. "That's the girl we have to monitor! Make sure you don't do any stupid moves." He said whispering.

"That's her! Dang she's pretty cute for a girl that's wearing a long skirt. Most girls I know look to fat." He said giving Rude a smirk.

Rude gave him and awkward look and looked back at Tara as she went to get the mail. She looked around checking to see if anybody was watching and walked up to her porch. "Mother!" She Yelled, "There's mail for you!" she paused as she got in the house "Who's Eric?" It was in a handwritten form and nobody ever gives her mother a handwritten letter.

"Don't open it, and just leave it alone. Go walk the dog down the park!" And Tara did but she felt very suspicious about her mother.

Before she left she asked, "Where's dad mom?"

Her mom gave her an annoyed look and said, "I don't know where your father is, why don't you call him on your cell? He's always out and about doing something stupid."

"Ok mother." Said Tara a little frightened. Her mother was never mad at her father until it reached autumn.

She grabbed her dog Kitsy who was actually a female German Shepard dog. She walked down sidewalk spotted with bright sunlight's and spotted with the shadow of the leaves from the trees on every yard. Every time the wind blew the orange and red leaves fell from the trees. Reno and Rude fell asleep in the car, Reno laid back but Rude's head was tilted with his mouth opened as he snored. Reno still had the cigarette in his mouth and he opened one eye looking at Tara walking down the sidewalk. He sat up and rubbed his eye and glanced all around realizing he was asleep and looked at Rude. He gave a small laugh and saw Tara coming their way. Reno made a small smile, pulled down the mirror, and brushed his hair back then pulled the mirror up.

As young innocent Tara walked down the sidewalk Reno came out of the car taking his cigarette out of his mouth and crushed it on the floor extinguishing the burning ash. Tara was watching as Reno gave her a look but Tara looked away embarrassed about looking at what other people are doing. Reno was ashamed of trying to look tough so he jammed his hands into his pockets to hide the shame on his face. Then he had the courage to look up and say something.

When Tara got closer to Reno she gave him a smile and said, "Hi." But she kept walking trying to find a way through Reno.

"Umm…hey. Do you know where the nearest school is?" Reno asked nervously trying to be nice than thug like.

"Oh, you mean Milton High School?" Tara said still smiling as she stopped.

"Yeah that one. You know the way? "Reno asked as he got ready to pull out his notepad. He really didn't need it, he just needed it just to make it look like he wasn't there just to see Tara.

"Oh, I go to that school! It's just down that road," She said pointing down the long street, "then you take a left and you should see it."

"Thanks! Ummm….hold on for a moment." Reno said nervously drawing a quick sketch on his notepad.

"Are you going there or something? Because you don't look like anyone around here but you look like you're around my age." She said giving him a comfortable smile.

"Errr….umm…maybe. Yeah I'm 17 years old. Old enough for the school but I have private school. It's for…. You know… umm…" He said itching his head afraid of saying something wrong.

"Just to help the school or to see what's new there?" She said petting her dog.

"Yeah that. I'll probably see you around there, I might move here because it's pretty nice here, you know?"

"Yeah I understand." She said nodding lightly.

Kitsy the dog sniffed Reno and started jumping on top of him. Reno tried to push her off but she kept sniffing into his suit. Tara tried getting her off of Reno but Kitsy already jumped on top of Reno sniffing his face and the dog saliva got all over his mouth and nose and ruined his hair.

Tara pulled Kitsy off finally and gave her a light tap on the nose and told her no. She apologized and pulled out a cloth out of her mini shoulder purse. Tara helped him up then wiped all the saliva off of his face. "I wish I had a comb to brush your hair off but I don't. Sorry about that ummm what's your name?"

"Names Reno and you don't have to apologize. I've been having bad luck with dogs for years." He said as he brushed his suit.

"My names Tara, it's nice meeting someone in this quiet neighborhood. I never get to talk to so many people like you Reno." She smiled.

Reno blushed shyly, looked at his watch and told her goodbye as he went inside the car not noticing Rude was awake the whole time. "Well that was interesting." Rude said with a funny look.

Reno looked at him angrily and said as he started the car, "At least I had more guts to handle a pretty cute girl with a dog."

Rude just laughed putting his glasses on as they drove back to their headquarters.


	2. Chapter 2

omfg, yet another chapter... wooo! I feel so damn happy another shitty one! Yet this time longer! Which means... Cheesier! It was so damn Cheesy the cheese was like melted and you couldn't even get the cheese to seperate from its other cheese because the cheese was just so damn long...

ok moving on

**Disclaimer:** Reno, rude, and guess what, Linda is Elena and James is Tseng. Whats a coincidence. Very surprising no?

**Note: _The real version was actually edited because I was too embarrassed my cousins would taste the cheesyness and i'm too lazy to go back and change it to the real version so... enjoy yaselves..._**

**_

* * *

_**

**CHAPTER II**

It was a cloudy sunny day on Monday. Two days passed after Reno and Tara met last Friday then not a single person came back to Tara's home. Nobody. Her mother left on Saturday evening without saying a word and her brother….never heard from him. Same with her father but he came Friday night all quiet and worried. This worried Tara and Tara felt very lonely but lonelier than she is at school. She felt abandoned because nobody came and felt like she needed someone to watch her. She couldn't protect herself in such a dangerous neighborhood like this because it had gangs even though it looked like a peaceful suburban place. While at the headquarters, Reno and Rude meet with the other FBI crew. The two elite FBI's were there, Linda and James but they were there just to see Reno and Rude. They were both scared because they sounded a little strange.

"It seems as if though your objective has been increased into a larger problem." Said Linda with her back facing Reno and Rude.

Reno sunk into his chair and was thinking about Tara. He gulped and said, "What kind of larger things?"

James was standing near the door to make sure nobody comes in. James had long black hair smoothed out in the front but as for Linda she had blonde short hair that went up to her chin and both were in their mid twenties older than Reno and Rude. James walked toward Rude and Reno but they both sat there still as statues. "Your objectives have changed from a more easy view to a much more harder task." He said very firmly.

Linda Turned around with her hands behind her and walked up to Reno and Rude. "Your subject: Tara seems to be home alone now. She's been alone since Friday and we haven't heard from her brother Michael. We kept calling him up to our office but he never came and we didn't find him in his work spot."

Reno put his hands together and laid his head on them looking at the ground nervously. _Did I not watch her very well? _He said in his head. Rude just sat there looking at the floor too feeling as if he done something wrong.

Linda just smiled and said, "We received some things from a phone machine from a recent criminal that we had before. He seems to have a relation with Tara for some reason."

James threw a paper clipped pile of papers with the whole conversation on it from an internet chatroom. Rude looked at it but Reno still had his hands together as he looked at the floor. The conversation had to do with drug dealing and how to attack Tara's high school without being noticed. The whole conversation was focused on Tara and only Tara.

"We are going to have to help you on this one," said James, "But you won't see us anywhere until the problem turns severe. You need to go back immediately before your subject is gone and you lose your job."

"Case dismissed." Said Linda as she grabbed her files and left out the door with James.

Rude got up slowly as Reno laid back in his chair nervously looking at the cloth Tara gave him that Friday. "Come on, we have to go back. You heard them." Said Rude as he sighed. Reno got up, shoved the cloth in his pocket without saying a word and marched out the door running to his car. Rude found Reno in the car smoking his cigarette waiting for Rude impatiently. His eyes were full of intensity waiting for something then he tossed out his cigarette and rushed Rude to get in the car. They drove off without saying anything to each other.

Tara was sitting with her dog Kitsy on the porch stairs looking at the floor sadly. She wanted someone to come home and knew something was wrong but she couldn't do anything about it. When she was about to go inside her house someone drove up on her empty car lot and parked. Tara wondered if it was her brother and his friends but it wasn't, it was someone who looked familiar from her junior high school. There was another guy who came out of the car looked shabby and looked like he had a knife. Tara didn't care about what they had, she only cared about who the familiar guy with the black hair and who he was.

"Hey you" said the guy with the shabby long blonde hair, "where's your brother?"

The guy with the black hair laughed as Kitsy ran away but nobody cared about Kitsy. Tara recoiled and said, "Who are you?"

"You don't remember me?" said the boy with the black hair. "Heh, I was that boy you rejected, Chris. I asked you out in eighth grade but you were just to shy you just avoided me." He stepped closer to her.

Tara only shook her head and said, "I only wanted to be your friend."

He shook his head and said, "A friend? I wanted you more than just a friend. Don't you understand that?" His eyes were full of wanting something.

Chris looked back at his friend as he made a smirk then slowly reached his pocket and grabbed something. Tara was about ready to run as her heart was thumping and her eyes were wide open with fear. He pulled it out as his friend flipped his knife out and Chris shot his gun as he pulled it out but missed and hit the porch plant. Tara ran up the stairs as Chris made another shot but this time he made a scratch on her arm barely missing her. She closed her room door and opened her window with shaking fingers and slammed the window net but wouldn't open. The door opened as Tara opened the window net and it flew out then Tara crawled out trying to walk on the roof but it was too late. Chris's friend already grabbed her and pulled her down as she landed on the floor. Chris aimed the gun at her but his friend knocked the gun to the roof and Chris made a hole in the roof.

"What was that for Randy?" He said slapping him on the head.

"We promised we'd bring her to her cousin Kai! Other wise you lose some big bucks there!" He said as Tara looked at him confusingly.

"What?" Said Tara frightened but shocked.

"Shut up!" Said Randy punching her closet door.

Chris smirked at Tara and said, "Pick her up and make sure she doesn't run away."

Randy picked her up back first and turned her around placing the knife next to her neck. "Ok smart mouth, where's the good stuff?"

She wished they had would have been specific but she just said, "What good stuff? I don't understand you."

Chris stared at her in the eye and made a devilish smile. "Just tell me where your brother's room is sweet heart. Don't make any stupid moves either."

Tara went downstairs as Randy shoved her impatiently and saw broken wood and holes in the wall. She went to her brother's room that was right next to the stair ways and opened the door and Randy pushed her in as Chris aimed the gun to her. Randy dug through her brother's stuff and to Tara's surprise she saw he hid knives, guns, and drugs. Chris was at the doorway still aiming the gun to Tara and Randy piled all the stuff near Tara then there was a click next to Chris's head.

A gun was pointed to Chris's head and the voice right next to him said, "Drop your gun."

Chris dropped the gun and the person's hand signaled him to move out of the doorway to let him see. Tara didn't know who it was but hoped it was someone who was smart enough to know what he or she was doing. Tara stood still as she saw Reno step forward still aiming the gun at Chris. Randy flipped his knife out and pushed Tara the floor aiming his knife at Tara.

"You shoot him or me I'll stab the girl." Randy said nervously.

"Go ahead." Reno said cocking his head toward Tara. "Make your move."

Reno knew Tara was going to do something because she was moving slightly. Regardless, Randy looked at Reno still as Tara pulled a pipe from under brother's bed and hit Randy on the chin knocking him down. Chris reached for the gun on the floor but Reno shot him on the leg.

"Come on!" Reno yelled as Tara grabbed his hand. They ran toward the front door but right behind them was Randy with a knife.

Reno let go of Tara as she ran into Rude who was standing at the door. Rude looked funny to her because he took up the whole door but he grabbed her and took her to the car. Reno was trying to shoot at Randy but missed then Reno jumped into the car on the driver's seat. Rude was on the passenger side and Tara was in the back with her left hand on her right arm.

Reno pushed on the car pedal as they heard gun shots from Chris who limped all the way outside. "Duck now!" Yelled Reno trying to find a place to turn.

"I know who you are!" Said Tara as they made a violent turn.

"Now's not the time Tara." Said Reno nervously.

They drove all the way to the headquarters and parked in their private lot. The car had gun holes on the back and a few dents. They rushed inside the building as everyone looked at Tara puzzled. They were going to James office and found him in there. Rude stood there with Tara next to him and Reno trying to get his breath back.

James looked at Tara with her left hand on her right and asked, "Is this the girl?" He said smiling.

"Yes sir. We've recovered subject #382. Found her in a dangerous situation with two gang members." Said Rude firm and loud.

Tara was confused and anxious about where she was at. James looked at her putting his fingers together and told her, "Young lady, why do you put your hand on that arm like that?"

Tara looked at it for awhile and noticed she had been placing her hands like that since she got into that car. She let go of it as blood dripped and she stared at her hand that was painted with crimson. James signaled Reno to take her to the nurse's office and clean it up. There was no one there and it was a small office like the other nurses office all around the building. Tara walked in slowly looking around holding her hand on the wound and looked at Reno.

"Sit down, let me find something to clean that wound." Reno said as he went through the cabinets.

Tara sat down and asked so many questions in her head. _Where am I? Why is Reno here? Why is he so mad? What am I doing here?_

Reno grabbed another stool and sat down in front of Tara then wiped the blood off. He sighed ashamed of himself and said, "I'm sorry Tara."

"Sorry for what? You didn't do anything wrong." She said in a soft tone of voice.

"I lied to you. I already knew where that school was, I already knew what your name was that Friday. I was too late too." He said as he threw away the cloth that used to be white.

"No it isn't your fault. I just don't know why you're here. Not the lying part." She said trying to comfort him.

He finally cleaned off the blood and tore of her shirt sleeve then looked up at her and said, "I was actually one of the FBI guys who needed to monitor you. You're at the headquarters right now. Stay still. This might sting a little." He padded the cut with cotton dipped in alcohol and Tara felt it sting but tried to stay still anyways.

"I understand. You're just doing your job. There's no need to worry if you lied or not." Tara said as Reno wrapped the wound.

"I guess. I got really worried because they said you had a relationship with a leader of a gang and they were after you." Reno said.

"They were?" Tara said scared as a puppy.

"Yeah, but your lucky you have the FBI elite and us watching your back." He said cleaning his hands.

"That guy with the gun, Chris. He asked me out in eighth grade but I didn't want to because I just wanted to be better off as friends. He told me he wanted me to be more than his friend." She said a little frightened.

"Jerks are like that. Don't worry about it, I can deal with them. Come on, we have to go back to the office." Reno said as he opened the door.

"Reno?" Tara said a little confused.

"Yeah?" Reno said as he jammed his hands in his pockets.

"Why am I a subject number?" She asked shyly.

Reno laughed and replied, "We use that on each victim we file into our monitoring files. I wish they could just call them by their names. Sorry about that but that's the stupid FBI way."

Tara giggled as they went to James office and there they saw Rude and James talking to Linda. They all looked at her very concerned and Reno closed the door behind her. Tara looked at Reno with an uncomfortable look and looked at Linda. Linda was signaling her to the seat with a smile but Tara still felt a little scared of what was going on.

"Hello Miss Tara Tsukana, I'm Linda Orintia. How are you feeling?" Said Linda trying to comfort her.

"Just a little frightened about where I am to be honest. This reminds me of the principles office a little." Said Tara as Reno laughed in the back.

"Well young lady, I'm afraid we are going to have to ask you a few questions." Said Linda kindly.

Tara looked at Reno and he just winked at her to show it's alright. "Well, go for it. I can tell you as much information as you want." She said to Linda.

"I see you're a little comfortable with Reno already." James said looking at Reno with a funny look.

Tara blushed a little then Linda asked, "When was the last time you saw mom and dad?"

"My mother? The last time I saw her was Saturday evening then she left. As for my father, the last time I saw him was Friday night. He was worried and depressed too I don't know why but my mother and father have been mad since the beginning of autumn." She said a little worried.

"Hmmm…I see. When was the last time you saw your brother?" Linda asked as she went through her folders.

"I believe it was Friday morning." She said trying to remember.

"Is that all? Would you like to add to that please?"

"When my old friend came to raid my brother's room I saw a gun and a knife and some other weapons and I saw he had drugs too." Tara said ashamed of her brother.

"Old friend, raiding your home? Now that's weird, tell me more please." Linda said surprised.

"My old friend Chris came with his friend Randy and I'm guessing Chris is the leader of the gang, Right?"

"Correct."

"Anyways, Chris was shooting at me and I ran for my room window but Randy grabbed me and I was forced to show my brother's room. At first I was confused because he asked me 'Where's the good stuff?' and so I'm guessing he means drugs."

"Gang members can't use correct vocabulary. Keep going ma'am."

"So, when I was there Reno came by and aimed the gun at Chris's head and I whacked Randy on the chin as Reno shot Chris on the leg. Then we ran and met Rude then drove off to the headquarters and that's about it." Tara finished off.

Linda brushed her golden blonde hair back and looked at Reno who was smoking in front of the door. "Reno, you too young to smoke and besides this is a non smoking area." She pointed at the smoke detector on top of him that was covered. "Your lucky that smoke detector didn't detect you smoking because I knew you'd come smoking. Put it out before you make the little girl choke."

"Geeze gotta make me feel embarrassed in front of the young lady." Reno said sarcastically because he knew Tara was a soft little girl who can forgive almost anything. He winked at Linda and stuck out his tongue a little. Linda just gave him a mean glare and closed the door behind him.

"So Tara, do you still go to school?" Linda said crossing her arms.

"Yes I do." Tara said proudly.

"Hmmm…I see. How far is it?"

"Not that far, I walk there all the time."

"That's not good."

"Why?"

"Because someone can actually abduct you and kill you like your old friend Chris." Linda said leaning on the desk.

"I guess. So where do I have to stay? My home is a wreck right now and I'm kind of scared of going back home." Tara said anxiously.

"Oh dear I forgot about that!" Linda said as she called someone. "Kayla? Yeah, could you get the police to go check subject #382's main shelter? They did? Well, ok thank you. Bye" She hung up the phone and looked at Tara.

"What did they say?" Tar said placing her nail on her teeth.

"A fellow neighbor's witnessed what happened and called the cops. You should be lucky you have us and the neighbors watching your back."

"Reno said something like that." Tara said blushing.

Linda laughed and said, "Now I need to find a place for you to stay." She looked at Rude but he just shook his head then she looked at James but he looked at the floor then she looked at where Reno used to stand but he wasn't there. "Since you're more comfortable with Reno you can stay with him."

"Okay, but where did he go?" Tara asked as she got up.

"Smoking outside like always." Linda said rolling her eyes.

"Thank you. I might come back if he says no." Tara said as she walked away.

"There's a big chance he'll say yes because of the way he's acting about you." Linda said as she typed up information on her computer.

"Rude please escort the young lady to Reno." James said as he got out of his chair.

"Yes sir." Rude opened the door and lead her out down the hall then onto the elevator then down another hall and into a small check out office where Rude stopped. "I have to stop here because I still have work to do. Just go down the hall and make a right then you'll see a door to the parking lot as you go down."

"I'm just a little girl though, what if they think I'm just a teenager walking through the hall?" Tara said worriedly.

"It's okay, they'll think you're like Reno. He's a teen too so you're not the only one." Rude said as he made a small smile.

Tara followed Rude's directions then found the door that goes outside. She found Reno smoking as against the wall and his eyes were closed. He cracked one eye open at Tara and said, "It's about time. What took Linda and them so long?"

"I don't know, but they said that I have to stay at your place since my house is being searched by the cops." Tara said shyly as she kicked a few rocks into the lot.

"Errr…uh... I guess. My house is a little empty though, you sure?" Reno said as he tapped his cigarette.

"Yeah it's ok. I've been to worst before."

Reno's cell phone rang as he took the cigarette out of his mouth and dug in his pockets. He looked at it, sighed and flipped it open. "Yeah? The cops want to see the owner of the house? Isn't the brother there or something by now? Alright, I'll be there, tell them that."

"Was that Linda?" asked Tara.

"No, James. You heard everything right?"

Tara nodded.

"Ok, let's go. Sit in the back because they probably don't trust me with you in the front of the car." Reno said extinguishing his cigarette on the cement.

They drove off back to the house and found out that Chris and Randy had left right when Reno made that turn. They didn't steal anything because the cops came in time and found a trail of blood which was the shot in the leg Chris got from Reno. Tara was to take all of her things and put them in a safe spot for use. They were going to repair the house then Reno and Tara could probably wait there until Tara's parents came. Tara felt a little scared about that but she was happy about Reno staying there until her parents came. She still doesn't know where her brother is and felt worried about that. He didn't come for four days. That was the unusual thing because nobody else came home either.


End file.
